


Wanting

by bandedbulbussnarfblat



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Gen, Geralt Apologizes, Geralt is not dumb but he is a dumbass, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandedbulbussnarfblat/pseuds/bandedbulbussnarfblat
Summary: Geralt tries to find the words he came this way to say.  Words are Jaskier's strong suit, not his.  “I spoke harshly before.  Forgive me.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 279





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in this fandom, and I've only watched the show, so hopefully the characters aren't to ooc. Jaskier is my son who deserves all the good things, including an apology from Geralt.

Geralt is not a fool, despite what some people may think. He may be a brute at times, but he's got sense enough. People think his quietness is a sign of some lack of cleverness, though they are wrong. Geralt is clever enough; he is clever enough to know when to keep his mouth shut.

He hears the song. Of course he hears the song. Everyone for miles and miles has. It's nearly as popular as 'Toss a Coin to Your Witcher'. He hears the lyrics and he knows it is about him. Jaskier wasn't exactly subtle about it, though Geralt thinks he paints Yennefer in a poor light.

He's not fool enough to not understand what Jaskier is saying. It has always been there, an undercurrent between them that they do not speak of. Jaskier is a romantic, and he's fallen in love with the idea of Geralt, the version of him that lives in his songs. The Geralt that lives in reality has done nothing but disappoint him.

It would be best to sever all ties and let Jaskier live his own life, away from him. He's already hurt him, though he regrets speaking so harshly. It was unfair to Jaskier. Perhaps it is why he is here, in the inn he knows Jaskier is staying.

“ _I'm weak, my love, and I'm wanting”_

Jaskier has yet to notice him, so he sings freely, with longing on his face. It makes Geralt acutely uncomfortable. He wonders what is more real, Jaskier's love for this imaginary, ideal version of him, or Yennefer's love for him born from magic. Are both his great loves only fantasy? It's an unpleasant thought. Magic or not, he is unsure, but he knows he will never be free of Yennefer. But he will never be free of Jaskier either, for reasons he can't decipher.

At last Jaskier sees him and his face drains of color. He makes his excuses and crosses the room towards him, where he sits alone in the back, nursing a pint of ale. “Geralt.”

His voice is thin and tight, and dark circles ring his eyes. He looks like shit, honestly, but Geralt has never been happier to see him. “Jaskier.”

Jaskier flutters about for a moment, hands unsure where to go. Geralt can smell his anxiety, it's a sharp smell not unlike fear. “Sit,” he says.

Jaskier sits. For once, he says nothing.

Geralt tries to find the words he came this way to say. Words are Jaskier's strong suit, not his. “I spoke harshly before. Forgive me.”

Jaskier bristles, snorts. “If that's your idea of an apology...”

“Jaskier,” Geralt says, lets a note of emotion into his voice. It matters that Jaskier knows he's sorry. He doesn't know why it matters, but it does. “I'm sorry.”

“You were unfair to me,” Jaskier says, but the anger is already leaving his voice.

“I know.”

“You can't just expect me to forgive you every time you say something cruel because you grunt out a half-assed apology.”

“I know.”

Jaskier looks at him for a moment. “Yes, well, as long as you know. Now buy me a cup of ale and tell me of your latest adventure.”

Geralt smiles for the first time in weeks.


End file.
